Whomping Willow
by strangely-wise
Summary: A developing romance between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. A nice two-shot with fluff.
1. Whomping Willow

I mounted my broom and flew off to relieve some stress. Being followed, no, more like haunted, by the two idiots Crabbe and Goyle can get extremely annoying. I'm surprised that I haven't cursed them yet; it's just so infuriating when you are the only intelligent person in a simple group of three. I wonder how I even got caught up with them.

Finally letting my thoughts cease, I just cleared my head and only concentrated on the wind whipping through my hair and the exhilarated feeling of just flying. Then I looked down and saw the Whomping Willow thrashing wildly at something.

I flew a little closer, but still kept a safe distance, to get a better look at what was stirring the enchanted tree. Then I widened my eyes at which it was, Hermione Granger. I saw her dodging the deadly vines and barely escaping the whipping branches. It looked like she was exercising with a tree.

I watched Granger jump, duck, and twist away from the branches, with her hair in a ponytail thrashing wildly. Then I hopped off my broom and joined her, just as another way to relieve stress. I too was jumping and dodging the tree, and it was fun, every time that I fooled the tree, I felt the need to do it more.

Then I heard a scream, looking back momentarily, I saw that Granger had been hit by the tree and was now holding on to one of the vines. But unfortunately, I felt something hit my torso and was flying in the air. This was nothing like flying, the infuriating tree was thrashing us back and forth, up and down, and sometimes just tried to shake us off of its branches.

I looked over and saw Granger staring incredulously at me, I heard her try and scream something at me.

"Hop on my branch!" She yelled. As I waited patiently for the right moment, she was right over me and grabbed the front of my shirt. Then I was yanked away and was now trying to climb onto Hermione's branch.

Then she screamed something new, but not at me, but at the tree with her wand drawn, "Petrificus Totalis!" Then we stopped moving. At the sudden movement, I was jerked and was able to look at the ground. The genius up there had frozen us at the top of the tree.

"Do you know how we are supposed to get down here?" She asked. That was when I remembered I had my broom leaned up against a nearby tree.

I sat up, as did her, and got my wand out of my robes. As I called my broom, Granger was asking questions, "What are you doing here?"

"I was flying, saw you, and thought it was another way to relieve some stress from the 'Dumb Duo'. You?" I answered simply, and then questioned why she was here.

"Same thing as you, I too have a Dumb Duo who are completely incompetent and have to have me aid them and every sentence that they write, it so infuriating!" I stared at her incredulously as I heard the familiar sound of hate, but it wasn't at me, but at her two idiotic friends.

As I climbed on my broom, I saw her look at it uneasily. "What? Ever been flying before?" I asked, looking at the way she looked at my broom.

"Yes, but I am deathly afraid of heights, I can't even go on the Ferris Wheel at home." She stated. I stared at her quizzically at to what a Ferris Wheel was, I reminded myself to ask her later.

I saw here staring at my broom like it was going to kill her at any moment, so I held out my hand. "Here, take my hand and I'll make sure you don't fall." I assured her. I had no idea why I was doing this, maybe because this is the first conversation I've had without using just five letter words.

She looked at my hand and took it. Her hand felt very warm in my palm, I could feel her blood pulse in her wrist, and it was going extremely fast, I figured it was just because of the dangerous work-out we just had.

I let her take the spot on my broom in front of me, she was holding onto my hand as if it was her last thread of life, to put it in short, it hurt. Ignoring the pain, I led her hand to the staff of the broom and let her hold on while I crouched over her to reach my spot on the broom.

My arm were encasing her so she wouldn't fall off, but by the way she was holding onto the broom so tight it was turning her knuckles white, she wouldn't fall off. So I flew off.

I heard her scream and laughed, when I laughed, I felt her freeze from underneath me and her screaming come to an abrupt end. Then I felt a sharp jab in my stomach from the elbow of Hermione. Wait, Hermione?

Did I just say her name in my thoughts? Her first name, not the last? Huh, it's getting easier to hang around her; I absolutely have to get a grip.

But to get back to her from her elbowing me in the ribs, I flew straight up and dived into a death spiral to the ground. At the last second, I immediately was parallel to the ground about six feet high.

I couldn't hear her scream on the way down because of the wind in my ears, so I listened carefully for the scream of her almost hitting the ground. But instead, I heard her laughter. Then I felt her crouch closer to the broom and take control, and then we were going as fast as my broom could go. Thankfully, her hair was in a ponytail and wasn't all up in my face. I leaned my body up closer to hers to be more aerodynamic and be able to go faster. I listened to her laughter as she dodged several trees and flew over the head of a defenseless student, out of the corner of my eye, I saw that she put one of her feet down and kicked the top of their head.

I hadn't thought of that one. I took control of the broom and landed down on the ground in a grove of the Forbidden Forest. I was a little edgy about being in this dangerous forest, but Hermione was the complete picture of comfort as she sat up and got off the broom after me.

"Where did you learn to fly like that Hermione, you could become a Seeker. Also why did you hit that kid on the head back there?" I asked. Soon she stopped laughing out of the joy and was looking at me with a smile.

"Well, first let's get somewhere to sit." She said, then pulled out her wand and brought up two couches with a small coffee table in the middle. Then she conjured two water bottles for us to drink on the table. That was when I noticed I was extremely thirsty, so I hastily walked over to the couches, sat down, and down my water bottle until it was almost empty.

I heard Hermione laugh at me as I set into a reclining position on a couch. "The answer to you first question is that I have watched a lot of Quidditch games and had studied a few techniques, and thank you for your complement." She answered as she took a drink of water and sat on the couch with her back against the arm and her feet crossed and on the cushions.

"Your welcome. But what about your sudden hatred towards random students?" I asked, still perplexed. She then laughed again.

"Well, it was no random student. It was actually Ron walking around the grounds looking for me; it really annoys me that he is so desperately in love with me to have to know where I am. Even though he has no chance of getting into even a muggle College, he wants to know of my whereabouts at every moment when he can't see me." I listened to her little rant attentively and found it very interesting that Ron liked Hermione and was extremely stupid.

Then she continued, "Like today when I needed to go relieve some stress, he asked me where I was going. Of course I wouldn't tell him where I was going, so I told him I was going to meet one of my friends in the courtyard and we'd have a girl's night out. But that wasn't good enough for him; he had to know if I was meeting a boy, if I was dating someone, was I getting married, if I'm pregnant..."

Then I abruptly sat up, interrupting her from answering my question, "Why would he want to know that?" I asked incredulously, but I now felt a little jealously towards the weird red head, and anger.

"Well, as you know, Ron is desperately in love with me, but he doesn't have the courage to ask me out. Sure, he can ask out Fleur, just not me. But he still has this possessive behavior when I leave. "She said as I watched her rant. I was very interested in this; she has more dirt on people in the school than I knew.

Then another question popped in my head, "What exactly is a Ferris Wheel?" I asked. That earned me a look from Hermione.

"Other that the fact that it was completely random, it's just a big mechanical wheel that has little benches on the edges that carry people. You can get extremely high on those things, and it was terrifying, until I rode a broom with you." She paused, like she was thinking of something. She took a drink and continued, "I feel very safe when I'm near you now, and it was extremely fun flying with you, you helped my overcome my fear of heights. Maybe I'll try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"You better not, for sure you could beat us, and that's saying something. You really have a talent for flying Hermione." When I said her name, it just flowed off my tongue like it was nothing. It felt so natural; I never thought that I would ever be calling Hermione by her first name until this day.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden, you're usually trying to terrorize everyone in the school with those two friends of yours?" She asked me.

But I honestly didn't know why I was being so nice, but it felt right. "I honestly don't know Hermione, but somehow, I think that it really doesn't matter, it feels right being here with you." I answered honestly.

I felt no urge to lie to her anymore; in fact, I felt no urge to hate her either. Now I felt like she could be my safe haven when I need someone to talk to, without using small words.

~~::~~  
>Hermione's Point of View<p>

Suddenly I heard a rustle in the woods and looked at Draco, "We have to leave, something is coming." I stated, and then he stood up and grabbed his broom.

I hopped on before him and he climbed on behind me and then we took off. I felt him press his warm body against mine and I heard my heart rate go up. IT was such a strange feeling, it was like how I felt with Viktor Krum, except more genuine and stronger. I let him control the broom as we were racing into the courtyard and into the Quidditch field where he dismounted in the Slytherin's large broom cupboard.

"Well… see you later." Draco said before he turned around. But I grabbed his hand and he turned around. He looked me in the eye and I saw the softness in his sharp eyes.

"If you ever need to relieve some stress, send and owl and we'll meet at the Willow, but don't forget to bring your broom." I said, and then I kissed him on his smooth cheek.

Then, I walked out of the cupboard with Draco still frozen in his position. My lips were tingling; I can remember how his skin felt against them. Smooth and icy from the fast flying we were doing.

"Hermione!" I heard my name being called from the mouth of Ron.

My good mood was now dampened and I somehow felt a little angry towards Ron. "'Mione! You would never believe what just happened. Some rotten fellow was flying over me, and then kicked me on the head! I'd bet you my wand that it was Malfoy." He said. But I just smiled my all-knowing smile.

"What're you smiling about?" He asked. I just smiled wider and started to walk, the picture of his head and my foot going over in my head multiple times. I looked back and saw Draco coming out of the cupboard, and he had a hand on his slightly red cheek.


	2. Shrieking Shack

I reluctantly tore my eyes away from the fabulous book I was reading to find the source of the most annoying tapping of the window. Expecting to see Ron's stupid owl, (Probably asking to come to Hogsmead with him, most likely to make sure I wasn't meeting any boys when I said I just wanted to stay and read my book.)

I was surprised when what I saw was a majestic owl with an immaculate piece of parchment in its talons. Opening the window, I let the bird gracefully swoop in and land on my bedpost. Giving it a treat, the owl put the parchment in my hand and flew off. I looked and the was seal of the letter and noticed it had the intricate crest of the Malfoy family.

It had been at least a week since the events of the Whomping Willow and the talk in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. I was actually hoping he would owl me soon, I had been feeling a little stressed lately as Ron now was persistently asking who fathered the child he thinks I have. Also because ever since I kissed him on the cheek, I couldn't get Draco out of my head. I finally tore the wax seal open and read the letter.

Hermione,  
>Meet me at the Whomping Willow.<br>Draco

That's it? Just one sentence? Well...that's a boy for you. That's what I get for getting my hopes up too high. After getting rid of any evidence I ever got an owl from Draco. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and put on some workout clothes, mainly consisting of a tank-top and a pair of jeans, then I set out to the Whomping Willow.

~~::~~  
>Draco's Point of View<p>

I had to talk to her. I just can't get her out of my head. She was so much in my thoughts that I had declined an offer to go to Hogsmead this afternoon. But now I have the perfect time to talk to Hermione, assuming she hadn't left for Hogsmead. So I wrote a letter and sent it to her, now I'm on my way to the Willow and will wait for her there, whether she decided to come or not. Hopefully she does come though.

I leaned up against a tree and waited in the shadows as I watched the school entrance for the silhouette that is Hermione. While waiting, I noticed that it was an unusually sunny and warm day and took of my jacket and was left in my Slytherin Green tank top and pants.

Finally, I saw the one and only Hermione Granger making her way over. I smiled in my shaded spot and admired how Hermione was willing to drop an outing to Hogsmead and come meet her so-called enemy. As she came closer, I noticed the golden highlights the sun gave her, and how the rays of sunlight also highlighted her curvaceous body she usually hid under the school uniform.

When she finally arrived a few feet away from me, Hanging up my acket on a nearby branch, I stepped out of the shadows and went to stand next to her.

"Hello Hermione." I greeted. I smiled in satisfaction as I successfully took her by surprise.

"Don't do that! It's mean." She matter-of-factly said, crossing her arms and turning to look at me.

"Mean, Hermione, is my middle name." I told her, amused as she playfully pushed my arm.

Hermione turned towards the tree and sighed, "You know, I'm not really in the mood for a work out. Wanna go someplace else?" She asked.

"Sure, what place do you have in mind, that's not in the public eye of course. I have a reputation to protect." I smirked my response.

"Oh, you mean the reputation of the snooty rich kid who tattletales to his father when things don't go his way?" Hermione bantered, smirking at me. I raised my eyebrows and waited for her to tell me where this place is. "Okay, I'll tell you where we're going once we get there."

I frowned at her, but I let myself be led to the tree. "Watch where I go, then follow." Was all Hermione said before she started to dodge the branches that were thrashed at her and jumped her way over to one of the protruding roots. Then I saw her dive underneath the root before a particularly fast vine almost whipped her legs off. I evaded the branches coming at me in all directions and followed after under an opening in the same root.

"Ow." I complained, picking myself off of the dirt. When I gathered my bearings, I looked around for Hermione, but I was standing alone in a dark corridor underneath a living tree. This is just awesome. When I finally get a chance to talk to her alone, she ditches me in a tree root. Just great.

Pulling my wand out, I lit the tunnel and went the only other way there was. When I seemed to reach a spiraling staircase, I climbed up it and went into a somewhat lit room, with Hermione sitting on a ratty couch, smirking when I entered. "What was that about?" I asked as I plopped down on the couch beside her, successfully creating a cloud of dist around us.

When I thought she was opening her mouth to explain, Hermione let out the cutest sneeze ever. It's sounded like a chipmunk! Well, whatever chipmunks sound like when they sneeze. "Bless you. " I said, Hermione looked up gratefully at me as she pulled a handkerchief out of nowhere.

"Thank you. I have horrible allergies to dust." She explained, wiping her nose with the hanky.

"Then why were you so eager to bring me to...here." I asked, still wondering where the heck I am. Unconsciously putting my arm behind her on the back of the couch.

"Oh! That's because nobody ever comes here. That was I won't 'Tarnish your immaculate reputation of a Muggleborn hater'."

"Oh, I'm not really a Muggleborn hater, my father is. I have to at least pretend to be like him or I don't get my inheritance." I explained.

"So this is all about the money?" She teased, trying to put on an angry face. It was adorable.

To keep myself from going all unmanly, I remembered something, "Are you trying to keep the location of where I am a secret from me?" I asked.

"No, we're in the top floor of the Shrieking Shack." She told me, unconsciously leaning against me now.

"Now I know why you said no one ever comes here. It's haunted. Are you trying to murder me and then leave my body to dead in the top floor of a house nobody even enters unless dared?" I questioned accusingly, smirking my Malfoy smirk. "Cause you wouldn't win, I'm telling you. I have top marks in DADA." I bragged.

"So do I." Was all she said, smiling in satisfaction as she saw my smirk being wiped off my face.

"Know-it-All. YOu should've been in Ravenclaw, with the other annoying brainiacs." I mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked as she pulled out her wand and pretended to inspect it.

"Nothing, nothing at all." 'Just that you too smart for your own good.' I thought.

"That's what I thought." She told me ask she put her wand away.

I rolled my eyes, women. "So why did you bring me here?" I questioned, secretly hoping it was the same reason as mine.

"I really didn't want to play jump-rope with a tree, so I thought of the next best place to be alone." Was all she said. Then she surprised me, "Why did you follow?"

Crap. Now what. I couldn't think of anything but the truth. The truth of how she plagued my thoughts every minute, and how I'm starting to really like her. Crap. What have I gotten myself into?

"Well?" Hermione pressured, leaning more against my side.

Here we go, "Because you've haunted my thoughts ever since you kissed me on my cheek." I somewhat regretfully told her, at least I didn't lie.

Hermione was silent for a few moments. Then I saw a small smile grace her lips as she took my arm that was resting on her shoulder and intertwined our fingers. At that moment, I think I exploded. There was now a fire in my chest where my heart was and it was the greatest warmth I've ever experienced.

I let one of my true and full blown smiles show as I brought our intertwined fingers up and lightly kissed each of her knuckles. In less than five minutes, she had completely change my perspective of what love was.

Hermione then lifted her free hand and put her warm palm against my cheek. Slowly, she leaned in to press her soft lips against mine. At that moment, nothing mattered, except for Hermione. Hermione's electricity-filled kiss had set aflame a burning desire to never let her go and to keep Hermione in my arms forever. Too soon, we ended the kiss for a now annoying need called oxygen.

We opened our eyes and stared into each others irises. I never really looking into the deep warm pools of Hermione's chocolate eyes. Her chocolate eyes had highlights of gold and a dramatic border of the darkest black. I could spend eternity looking into her loving eyes.

Unfortunately, eternity was cut short by a few rocks being thrown at the windows of the Shack. I frowned and glared at the unknowing first years trying to provoke the evil spirits inside the Shrieking Shack to come out. If they throw one more rock, I'll show them an evil spirit.

Then Hermione looked out the window and spotted a single red head heading out of the trail to encourage the first years. "Crap, Ron's going to dare them to come in."

"How do you know?" I asked. then I looked out of the window and saw two of the group of first years enter the yard and head toward the door. "Oh. Now what."

"We've got to head back or be caught." Was what she said before she took my hand and headed for the door to the staircase. I willingly followed her and never let go of her hand. Too soon, we were standing where my jacket was still hung on the tree.

Hermione sighed and let go of my hand. I already missed her warmth. "I guess I'll see you later. Owl me often." When she was about to turn around, I gently grabbed her arm and kissed her on more time. The kiss lasted another few minutes before we broke apart.

"I love you." I said, looking directly into her eyes.

"I love you too." She said back, then kissed me once more before we said our final goodbye's and went our seperate ways.

Walking back to my dorm, I noticed that some students had returned from Hogsmead and were heading to the Great Hall for lunch. Arriving in my dormitory, I plopped down on my bed and replayed the events of today over and over in my head. Best day ever.

~~::~~  
>Hermione's Point of View<p>

I couldn't believe it. I am the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy. Ginny would be so jealous, if she ever found out. Right now, It'd be best to keep our wonderful relationship under wraps. I sat at my desk and wrote every little detail of today in my diary.

It was almost like reliving it again, at the part of our very first kiss I reminised of how it felt like, and how I felt when the first years interupted my getting lost in Draco's endless and loving eyes. Then the pure irritation of when Ron ended our perfect day together by daring them to go into the house.

I smiled the entire time I wrote. When I finally finished, there was noise coming from the common room of the students who had just come back from Hogsmead. Sighing, I magically sealed my diary from prying eyes and went downstairs.

"'Mione! You will never believe what happened!" Ron said, immeadiatly going into a story of how he dared two first years to go into the Shreiking Shack and how they came out screaming saying that the couch on the top floor was still warm. "Ridiculous right?" He said, trying to earn some praise.

"Yep, truely ridiculous."

"Hermione, what are you smiling about?"


End file.
